Overlord Casts Reacts to Death Battle
by Kaiser-D-Olympus
Summary: After Albedo suggested Ainz to invade the Lizardmen when out of nowhere a box filled with DVDs and a television suddenly appeared in front of the throne room. Will Ainz learn new techniques from this certain web show? How will the guardians react to the fighters? Will they learn from them or scoff at them for not being as strong in Yggdrasil's standards? Find out on Death Battle.
1. Chapter 1

This story is from gabrielchiong11 he gave me permison to continue it

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

Ainz Ooal Gown supreme ruler of the Great Tomb of Nazarick was not having a good day.

First he was forced to kill Shalltear Bloodfallen due to her being mindcontrolled by a World Class Item and fought her in a very intense duel and won.

Second was the cost of ressurection of Shalltear. While it was a success she was revived without any dangerous side effects from her resurrection the costs were exactly 500 million gold needed to resurrect her and it pretty much put the guild's inventory a huge dent in money.

Third a mysterious box suddenly appeared after Albedo suggested that they should invade the lizardmen tribes in order gain their corpses and conduct experiments if Ainz's high tier undead creation can be used on the Lizardmen's corpses.

Before Ainz could do anything Albedo suddenly asked, out of curiosity:

"Lord Ainz what is that box?" She asked, normally she would destroy the box if it harms her Lord in a way. But the box seems to harmless even to her and Demiurge's senses.

Ainz for once was actually glad that Albedo just did what a normal person should do and not some over fanatic subordinate.

He paused a bit before he answered.

"I would like to know that myself Albedo." Ainz truthfully answers Albedo before he slowly walked towards the box.

Before the guardians and few of the Pleaides Battle Maids could do anything Ainz quickly told them. Not wanting them do anything reckless.

"I already scanned the box with magic. But there seems to be no magical energy present inside the box, however there is a note and several items that looks like DVDs and a television. "

The guardian understood the box was harmless however they don't know what is DVDs and television. But surprisingly it was Cocytus who asked first.

"Lord. Ainz. Please. Answer. To. This. Low. And. Ignorant. Servant. What. Is. A. DVD. And. Television?"

Ainz looked at Cocytus and the other guardians right now they look like curious children asking their parent what it is and what is that. It warmed his nonexistent heart... somehow.

And like a good parent, he answers to Cocytus.

"DVDs are disc-like objects that stores the recordings of a certain object. While television is a device that can produce images from a DVD connected with a DVD player that can show like the Mirror of Remote Viewing."

After he finished answering to Cocytus the other guardians were looking at Ainz with admiration clearly leaking out of their eyes.

"As expected of you Lord Ainz to know everything that we do not know we are forever grateful."

It was Demiurge the guardian of the 7th floor of the Great Tomb of Nazarick who said in a humbled tone.

" _Eh? Was that really that necessary?"_ Ainz internally asked himself that question but let it slide as he opens the box and sees the notebook right above the DVDs.

" _This notebook is written in several different languages there's even english and kanji writings here, I wonder if this came from my world?"_

Ainz internally asked himself but decided to read the contents written in the notebook out loud so that the guardians might be interested what was the notebook all about.

It says.

 **"Greetings to all who might be reading this notebook.**

 **Before I can say about the DVDs inside this box let me tell you how happy I am if the desired contents of the box is undamaged, then let me tell you about a thing or two about myself.I am just an ordinary high school kid who just happens to be a big fan of anime, fanfics, manga and video games.**

Ainz undead jaw dropped slightly the sender is probably an otaku from his world, but he continued.

 **Anyway as for why I was able to send this box to your world my friend who is a scientist was experimenting a device that can transport inanimate objects to other worlds guess who's tbe guinea pig for the device.**

 **My box! Woooooh! (High-fives his scientist friend.)**

Satoru Suzuki in his Overlord avatar just facepalmed at the sheer stupidity which he embarrassingly said out loud.

He then looked at the guardians who were curious looks plastered on their faces.

He decided to continue not knowing the guardians were having mental breakdowns inside their heads.

 **So of course there are several items inside the box and I wanted to tell you my favorite DVDs are recordings from my favorite web show that I'm sure you'll enjoy it.**

 **P.S If you are the guy on the next page please sign my autograph I'm a big fan of yours. XD**

Ainz looked at the picture in the next page and what he saw greatly surprised him.

The guardian took a sneak peek and saw the image of Ainz sitting on his throne with the guardians by his side including Sebas while holding the Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown.

 _"I knew this would happen. But damn I really look cool in that picture."_

Ainz internally said to himself he had multiple questions forming inside his undead skull but decided to think about in a later time.

But for the guardians they thought the sender of the box was an infiltrater who managed to bypassed the security systems around Nazarick.

Before they delve further into their thoughts Ainz told them to calm down.

Ainz note at the box and saw a letter and decided to let Demiurge read the note.

Demiurge enthusiasticly agreed and reads the note.

"What does it say Demiurge?"

It was Ainz who asked first curious what it says.

"It says that the show is called "Death Battle. " It takes two or more characters from fiction, does research on them, and puts them in battles to the death." Demiurge read. "And rules are right here."

 **Combatants possess knowledge of each othrr only if such is canon to each fighter's universe.**

 **The battle must end with a death. For fairness. Personality restraints from killing the opponents are removed.**

 **All other character traits, tactics, and attributes are not removed and are attempted to be represented faithfully.**

 **Research used is determined equally unless specified. E.G If non-canon sources are used for combatant, the same is done to the other.**

"Those are some rules." Stated Aura who began to compare the rules to the gladiator Arena in the 6th floor of Nazarick.

"U-um s-should we... um see the episodes in order or... um on what we decide." Mare timidly asks them wanting to know how they should watch.

"It depends Mare but first we should let Shalltear get dress first after all we can't be watching the show if she's naked." It was Ainz who answered Mare the other guardians upon realizing this and began escorting Shalltear except for Cocytus, Demiurge, and Mare since they are males and all.

" _This should be interesting."_

* * *

 _This is a chapter created by gabrielchiong11._


	2. Boba Fett vs Samus Aran

**Welcome to the first episode, now I'd like to inform you that I have a lot of free time so it'll be a matter of time before any other chapters are made, depending on the time if I wanted to or not. But I hope you enjoy this and thanks to gabrielchiong11for the rights of history.**

 **Boba Fett and Star Wars belong to Disney**

 **Samus and Metroid belongs to Nintendo**

 **Overlord belongs to Kugane Maruyama**

 **Netflix and soundtracks belong to their respective owners**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Boba Fett vs Samus Aran**

* * *

After they preparing the TV and the DVD with the instructions of Lord Ainz and the guardians tuke ther plases.

Lord Ainz presses the play button, they see an advertisement for Netflix, multinational entertainment company in America of Earth. They buy and rent movies online, red boxes, and on videogames.

After the advertisement of Netflix, a metal wall covered in blood with spikes sticking out of the ground with chains hanging from the ceiling. Then the name says it all: DEATH BATTLE.

(Cues Invader - Jim Johnston)

Wiz: The bounty hunter. Galactic pirates of living beings.

 **Boomstick: They blow shit up for cash.**

Wiz: A prime example is Boba Fett, the most feared bounty hunter in the galaxy.

 **Boomstick: But don't forget Samus Aran. She's so badass, whole planets when she's done with them. BOOM!**

"Interesting" Ainz

Wiz: I'm Wizard.

 **Boomstick: And I'm Boomstick.**

Wiz: And its our job to analyze the weapons, armor, and skills of these two beastly killers and the answer the most important question of all: Which of these two warriors would win... a Death Battle?

This actually gave the members of Great Tomb of Nazarick a lot of interest, a show of two hosts talking about two characters who are bounty hunters and even warriors that are stacked against each other and one question they agreed what Wizard said. Who will win? Aura and Mare were excited about the fights, Shalltear was slightly intrigued, Cocytus and Demiurge were listening to their skills. And Albedo, was interested in how these warriors are compared to them.

The first contestant the group sees is a man wearing a unique set of armor and a cool looking helmet with a T shaped visor, he's also wearing a cape. They also noticed he's wearing some sort of device on his back and holding a cylinder shaped gun in his hand.

 **Boba Fett**

(Cues Star Wars Episode IV - The Death Star/The Stormtroopers)

Wiz: Boba Fett is well known for his cunning, ruthlessness, and brute force. But his his killer instinct relies on his diverse arsenal of death.

Some of the members started to like him, even Cocytus is interested in the armor.

* * *

 **MANDALORIAN BODY ARMOR**

 **Nearly Indestructible**

 **Micro Energy Field**

 **Penetrating Radar**

 **Protection from Fire, Poison, Acid, Cold**

 **Retractable Drinking Straw**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Plus, he wears the most badass space suit ever.**

Wiz: That's no ordinary spacesuit, Boomstick; that's Fett's Mandalorian Armor, forged from nearly indestructible Duraplast, containing a micro-energy field for dispersing impacts.

"Fascinating." Demiurge complimented as he thinks this type of armor would be useful for Nazarick.

 **Boomstick: This guy can have a freaking bomb blow up in his face and still walk away.**

"Wow." Aura said and Mare nodded, not a lot of people can survive an explosive to the face, yet this guy just walks it off. Demiurge and Cocytus liked how the armor can shrug off damage like its nothing.

* * *

 **WRIST GAUNTLETS**

 **Flame Projector**

 **Fibercord Whip**

 **Wrist Laser**

 **Concussion Missiles**

 **Stun Missiles**

* * *

Wiz: His gauntlets housed a flamethrower with a reach of five meters, a fibercord whip, and numerous concussion and stun missiles.

"Awesome!" Aura cheered as she wanted a pair of those with Cross-Tails, even Mare quietly wanted a pair.

* * *

 **EE-3 CARBINE RIFLE**

 **Fires n Short Shots**

 **Scope-Outfitted**

 **Shoulder Sling**

 **Rock-A-Bye Rifle...**

* * *

Wiz: His weapon of choice is his EE-3 Carbine Rifle, an extremely accurate and powerful weapon which Fett often cradles like a child.

After what Wiz just said, Albedo, Shalltear and Demiurge turned towards Cocytus who was studying the weapon until he notices them staring at Him and looked at them with an angry look, "What!"

'I know that Cocytus likes weapons, but I didn't think he's that obsessive.' Demiurge thought while he tried to hold a smile.

 **Boomstick: Yeah... I do that with my guns, too...**

Wiz: That's not weird at all, Boomstick.

Shalltear facepalmed at this. Are these hosts crazy or something?

Wiz: Fill us in on Fett's heavy weaponry.

* * *

 **MITRINOMON Z-6 JETPACK**

 **Hands-Free**

 **Up to 1 Minute of Flight**

 **Max Speed: 145 kph**

 **Magnetic Grappling Hook**

 **Anti-Vehicle Homing Rocket**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Well, everybody and their grandmother knows that Fett can zoom around in his badass jetpack, but that jetpack also has a single anti-vehicle homing rocket, and believe me, you don't want to see this heading you way.**

"That's a really impressive thing to have." Cocytus exclaims with everyone nodded. A jetpack like that would surely be useful to air recon and helpful to Nazarick.

"Yeah but imagine trying to get down or crash into the ground while flying those things." Shalltear replied.

"True." Albedo simply said.

Wiz: That's right, Boomstick. In short, Fett is a human swiss army knife. He's killed hundreds of criminals, politicians and Jedi. He's even held his own against Darth Vader... twice.

 **Boomstick: Holy shit, that is hardcore!**

Ainz was quite impressed with Fett holding his own against this "Darth Vader" and based on the name and appearance of the black knight that Fett fought, it does sound impressive. But hearing Fett killing politicians makes him sound like an assassin which makes him a perfect addition to Nazarick forces.

Wiz: He became leader of the Mandalorian mercenaries after the Galactic Civil War, and battled Mace Windu to a draw when he was 12 years old.

 **Boomstick: Sam Jackson's got nothing on him.**

"Impressive so young yet so skilled" to de eyes of Ainz Fett is a good addition to Nazarick

"Wow that's really impressive for someone so young." Shalltear said with awe. She doesn't know who this Sam Jackson is but she sees Mace looked like a skilled fighter.

"Agreed." Albedo simply said.

Wiz: But, with all his awesomeness, every so often Fett will totally blow it. He's fallen into the the Sarlacc three times. Three! And the Sarlacc's not exactly running around, looking for snacks.

Aura instantly facepalm at this. Really? The biggest and badass they seen so far just fallen into the same trap three times and never learned his mistakes?!

 **Boomstick: Three times? How do you even do that once? It's a giant hole in the ground with _teeth_ , and he's got a jetpack!**

This got the group actually concerned what it's like to get eaten by a large tentacled creature in the sand that they were seeing before their eyes where Fett is getting devoured by that thing. It looked terrifying.

"How on earth does he get out of that?" Demiurge asked. The others didn't respond. Mare was scared, he hope there isn't a Beast like the Sarlacc.

Wiz: Still, even with his ridiculous flaws, Boba Fett is a whole new meaning of deadly.

 _Darth Vader: No disintegration._ (His chilling voice tensed the group as everyone except Ainz)

 _Boba Fett: As you wish._

With that done. The group somewhat liked the guy despite his lame flaws, and some even respected him of assassinating politicians. Cocytus, Aura and Mare liked the weaponry, Demiurge and Albedo are impressed with his armor's capabilities. And Shalltear liked how he was able to match an older fighter like Mace at 12.

The next contestant is a blonde woman wearing an impressive, smooth looking orange armor with a red chest plate and helmet with a green visor. She also appears to have a cannon that looks like it's actually the armors right arm. The girls of Nazarick felt proud of having female fighters in this show.

 **Samus Aran**

(Cues Lower Norfair - Super Metroid)

Wiz: Samus Aran was infused with bird-like Chozo DNA at a young age, increasing her strength, speed, and athletic ability far beyond those of a normal human being.

 **Boomstick: How do they do that!? I want me some bird DNA!**

"Interesting." Demiurge said.

* * *

 **POWER SUIT**

 **Shields Entire Body**

 **Environmental Protection**

 **Easy to Upgrade**

 **No Restriction of Movement or Flexibility**

* * *

Wiz: She wears the Power Suit, typically in Varia form, shielding her entire body without restricting any movement or flexibility.

"That's a neat armor to have." Aura said. Even though she doesn't use armor that armor is useful, and it a plus the movement and flexibility is also important.

 **Boomstick: Too bad it makes her look like a dude...**

Aura chuckle at this.

* * *

 **ARM CANNON**

 **Easy to Upgrade**

 **Power Beam**

 **Charge Beam**

 **Ice Beam**

 **Grapple Beam**

 **Missiles**

* * *

Wiz: Her primary weapon, the Arm Cannon has acquire numerous awesome upgrades over the years. Though, the basic Power Beam is a pea shooter with a pathetic range.

 **Boomstick: But when it's fully charged, it'll blow your face of. BAM! Shoop Da Whoop!**

"Awesome!" Mare and Aura exclaimed. While Albedo on the other hand thinks that she must acquire the Power Beam to help her lord and love.

Wiz: The Arm Cannon can also use an Ice Beam, a Grapple Beam, and a plethora of seeking and super missiles.

"Impressive." Cocytus simply says.

* * *

 **SCREWATTACK**

 **Powerful Electric Charge**

 **Temporary Invincibility**

 **Extremely Fast**

 **Namesake of an Awesome Website (Some of members figured it out)**

* * *

 **MORPH BALL ALT-FORM**

 **1 Meter Diameter**

 **Can Release Bombs**

 **Jumping Ability**

 **Also Called "Maru Mari"**

 **Can Access Small or Hard to Reach Places**

* * *

Wiz: Samus controls the skies with a powerful and speedy Screwattack, and if there's trouble on the battlefield, she can curl up into Morph Ball mode and slip away unnoticed.

 **Boomstick: What the f...?! How does she do that?**

Wiz: Bird DNA, Boomstick. Bird DNA.

* * *

 **POWER BOMBS**

 **Huge Blast Radius**

 **Deals Massive Damage**

 **Crystal Flash Healing Ability**

 **Deployed Only in Morph Ball Form**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Samus also has a frekin' huge supply of Power Bombs, which will destroy anything on the screen in seconds. Nothing survives!**

"Sounds very dangerous to carry around and useful." Cocytus seed to Demiurge, who nodded in agreement.

Wiz: She is known to be a bounty hunter capable of taking on impossible missions, fighting massive beasts and even wiping out an entire species (The group were impressed of Samus's capabilities against those odds. But they shiver in dread when they saw the Metroid's hideous appearance). However, she often makes mistakes. Somehow, she always seems to lose her power ups and upgrades at the beginning of every mission.

Aura groaned in disappointment at that.

 **Boomstick: Man, someone get this chick a purse.**

"Wait, was that a sexist joke?!" Aura yelled in anger. Albedo and Shalltear heard it and started leaking dark aura around them. Ainz only chuckled at this.

 _Samus: Time to go._

Aside from the comment. Samus is definitely agile and fast, and took impossible missions and fought dangerous beasts. And her weapons are versatile to even the odds.

Wiz: The combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all.

 **Boomstick: But first, we gotta pay off my double barrel, bazooka shotgun. Thanks to Netflix.**

As the advertisement was busy. The whole group started debating on who would win.

 **Boomstick: Yeah. Well it's time for a Death Battle!**

* * *

Nazarick members first sees nothing but space until they saw a ship that they assume belongs to Samus. Suddenly Boba's ship attacks her ship, causing it be thrown out of orbit and crash land on Earth. Samus crashed into a futuristic city and gets out and Boba hovers towards her from wherever he landed.

The group were tense as they were going to see whos the best bounty hunter is.

 **FIGHT!**

(Star Wars Episode V - Attacking a Star Destroyer)

Samus shoots her Power Beams that fade almost instantly, not even reaching her opponent.

Mare facepalm at that before seeing what happened next.

Fett counters and landed on a few shots at Samus with his blaster, but Samus jumps up in the air and fired a missile at Fett, which hits. When she lands, Fett hits her with a Flamethrower. When Samus jumps back and shoots another missile, Fett flies up using his jetpack. However Samus goes after him using her Screwattack and eventually hits him, which forces him on the ground.

"Alright, now we're talking!" Aura says as she sees the action going.

When Samus lands, Fett shoots his missiles at her causing a lot of damage to her. He then fires his anti-vehicle homing missile, which Samus escapes by going into Morph Ball mode and escapes though a doorway as the missile explodes.

"Clever." Cocytus said.

Fett cautiously creeps toward the doorway as Samus sneaks behind him in Morph Ball mode and plants a Power Bomb near his feet, before exploding.

"Surprise Bitch!" surprisingly Shalltear exclaim.

Having withstand the blast, Fett sees Samus and fires a missile at her. Samus dodges by stepping to the side and freezes Fett using her Ice Beam. She then charges her Arm Cannon and at full power, Fett's frozen body starts moving as he tries to break free.

"He won't make it." Cocytus said as the battle is finish.

Samus jumps in front of Fett and aimed her Arm Cannon toward his head.

 _Samus: You're mine._

Samus fired her full powered Charge Beam point-blank, knocking his Fett's head clean off from his body. His head flies back downward, clanking to the ground.

 **K.O.!**

* * *

The members of Nazarick were impress.

(Cues Super Metroid - Main Theme *Orchestrated*)

 **Boomstick: Holy shit! Did you see that, Wiz? That was Awesome!**

"We saw it too you know." Aura said even though they can't hear them.

Wiz: Fett battled like a champ, but in the end, Samus's superior technology and athletic skill trumped him... hard. While her basic Power Beam failed miserably, put her Chozo DNA to work by jumping and dodging around Fett's offenses. Boba Fett, who relies more on cunning and brute force, simply didn't have the means necessary to catch Samus.

The group was impressed. Samus was too hard to hit when you only have formidable weapons. Fighting with brute force doesn't do well for someone who has more tricks up their sleeves.

 **Boomstick: He was shooting all over the place, but that space chick was just too quick for him. He even tried to use homing rocket, but anybody who's blown up a lot of shit knows anti-vehicle rockets don't work too well with people.**

"Quiet true" the honor to the word warrior Cocytus said

Wiz: Exactly. Samus is about four times smaller than the average vehicle, so there's only about a one in four chance for a direct hit from Fett's rocket. Not to mention she kept moving, preventing Fett from getting a solid lock on her.

"Makes sense, since her Chozo DNA give her more agility to dodge all of those hits." Albedo commented.

 **Boomstick: After that screw up, Samus manage to sneak around Fett and left a little surprise at his feet.**

Wiz: Fett's micro-energy field manage to minimize the damage he took from the Power Bomb, but by the point, it was all over. Samus froze Fett with her Ice Beam and finished him off with a Charge Beam to the face.

Some of them winced as they knew how Fett feel when his life flash before his eyes before being blasted clean off his body.

 **Boomstick: She sure stopped him _cold._**

Wiz: That's right Boomstick. The Winner is Samus Aran.

As the scene ends, the group soon made their opinions.

"That was a great episode." Cocytus says.

"I'll admit it was interesting." Shalltear commented.

"Yeah, but I wish the fight was cooler than that." Aura said.

"I think the more we watch this, the better the battles are." Ainz informed, "Plus I think this was a refreshing experience."

"It was good." Albedo stoically says.

Ainz then spoke up, "Well all in favor of watching four more before calling it a day?" as he sees a lot of hands raised, "Alright that's settled."

 **Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle.**

There was a flurry of punches covered in purple flames and then an odd burning symbol hangs on the screen. Then they heard a creepy chilling voice.

 _Unknown: Your soul is mine._

Soon everyone was getting ready for the next one.

Ainz hits next episode.

* * *

And well that they thought he liked them I ask for your passiveness for the chapters since this is my first story in English and I know that I recover from the loss of my cell phone that has not finished paying.

But I'll try to update as soon as I can so good bay read you next time


	3. Akuma VS Shang Tsung

**Episode 2 - Akuma VS Shang Tsung** **.**

 **DISCLAIMER** **:**

 **Akuma and Street Fighter belongs to Capcom.**

 **Shang Tsung belongs to Mortal Kombat, Midway Games and Warner Bros.**

 **Overlord belongs to Kugane Maruyama**

 **Death Battle belongs to Screwattack.**

 **GameFly and soundtrack belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

 _They once more got comfortable to watch the next episode but also call the Sebas and the Pleiades._

(Cues Invader - Jim Johnston)

Wiz: Street Fighter, Mortal Kombat. Kings of the fighting genre. And every good fighter needs awesome villains.

" _So cool its Akuma" Ainz thought he really like akuma_

 **Boomstick: Like Akuma, the ultimate badass of martial arts.**

" _So a warrior then, using hand to hand combat compared to the ranged weaponry of the last fight" Cocytus says as he blows another puff of smoke_

" _Scary…" Mare murmurs hiding behind his big sister who pats his head._

 _Ainz may live in_ 2138 but he really like some of the games of the 20 and early 21 century.

Wiz: And Shang Tsung, the sorcerous vanguard of doom.

" _A martial artist against a sorcerer… this shall be an interesting matchup" Demiurge says with a smile, grabbing his notebook to begin taking notes._

 **Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.**

Wiz: And, it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle.

The first contestant is a muscular man wearing a sleeveless black gi with a piece of rope tied around him like a belt and brown eastern style sandals. He also has spiky, blood red hair with one part of it tied in a vertical ponytail and red glowing eyes. Also, he appears to be wearing a necklace with beads as big as peaches.

" _Such an imposing figure…" Sebas says with a hum, watching with piqued interest since this is closer to his class then say the previous fighters._

 **Akuma**

(Cues Street Fighter IV - Old Temple)

Wiz: Akuma, master of The Fist. Known as Gouki in Japan, he is a living weapon, ten times stronger than nearly every other Street Fighter.

 **Boomstick: Plus, he looks frigiking ' awesome, I totally want me some red, glowing eyes.**

" _None_ _could match Lord Ainz's beautiful red eyes" Albedo says as she smiles, a blush on her face as she looks at her beloved._

"That's rite nobody could rival my master and love Ainz-sama" set Shalltear

 _Ainz mentally sighs, he wanted to say something, but this was his own fault… would his friend forgive him… he ruined his friend's NPC? He shakes his head of those thoughts as he watches the show once more._

* * *

 **GOU HADOUKEN**

 **Total Control**

 **Can Fire Multiple at Once**

 **Shinku Hadouken**

 **Can be Charged**

 **Usable in Midair [Zanku Hadouken]**

* * *

Wiz: Akuma has dozens of powerful special attacks including the Gou Hadouken. A powerful blast with precision control. He can even use the almighty Shinku-Hadouken, which is, basically, a giant fireball of death.

 **Boomstick: Man, if I ever fire a Hadouken in real life, I'mma die happy.**

 _Aura smirks lightly at what the host says. "Though such a simple fire spell Is child's play for Lord Ainz"_

 **SPECIAL MOVES AND ATTACKS**

 **Gou Shoryuken "Dragon Fist"**

 **"Air Slashing" Hurricane Kick**

 **Teleport**

 **Hyakki Shuu "Demon Flip"**

Wiz: Akuma also uses the Shoryuken uppercut, a teleport ability, a swift multi-striking hurricane kick, and the Hyakki Shuu A.K.A the Demon Flip.

" _A varied hand to hand arsenal but I am sensing a pattern" Cocytus says getting some quizzical looks from some of the other guardians. "I will wait. See if they explain it" He says getting nods before going back to the show._

* * *

 **SUPER ARTS**

 **Shinku-Hadouken**

 **Kongo Kokuretsu Zan**

 **Shun Goku Satsu "The Raging Demon"**

 **Literally Translates to "Instant Hell Murder"**

* * *

(Cues Hideyuki Fukasawa - Volcanic Rim *Orchestral*)

 **Boomstick: Also, Akuma's got tons of different Super Arts, but two really stand out. First there's the Kongo...Kokuretsu Za... how do you say that?**

Wiz: No idea.

" _Moron. It says it right their. Truly they are idiots if they could not even sound it out" Shalltear says. "oh well… what should we expect from insects"_

 **Boomstick: Well I'm pretty sure that's Japanese for "Fuck You Up!" 'Cause basically, Akuma punches the ground and things explode. *Akuma slams his fist to the ground which creates a powerful shockwave that sends his opponent flying* He shattered a whole friggin' island just by punching it. Holy Shit!**

" _Such Power" Demiurge says as he continued analyses the_ _fighter._

Wiz: But that's not the deadliest weapon up his non-existent sleeve.

Wiz: The Shun Goku Satsu. Also known as the Ragin Demon literally means "Instant Hell Murder".

 _This instantly got some of the more sadistic denizens interested. Another way to defeat Ainz's enemies._

 **Boomstick: Man, I'm totally gonna name my first kid that. The Raging Demon at full power is fatal. this guy is a freakin' onslaught of pain.**

" _It had been a long time since I have seen this move. But if memory serves. At full power it absolutely destroys the victims soul" Ainz says as he puts his fingers to his chin in contemplation._

" _Excellent… I shall strive to learn it" Yuri says as she hums, watching the move performed on some hapless soul._

" _Good. Let me know of any positive results" Ainz says before getting a soft head bow._

Wiz: That's right, Boomstick. Akuma lives for one thing and one thing only: Fighting. He travels the world day and night searching for worthy opponents. He's an unstoppable human holocaust, losing only once to his brother Gouken. But after a brutal rematch...

 **Boomstick: Oh hey look, he can finger paint.**

 **CLANG.**

 _Some of the guardians jumped at the sudden sound as they turned to see Ainz, gripping his guilds staff rather tightly. "My lord…?" Albedo says almost worriedly. Ainz felt the energy suppressing his anger once more._

" _My appolagies. I have come to see you all as family… friends… and to watch a brother kill another so ruthlessly is angering" Ainz explains as he took a mental deep breath._

" _No need to apologize my lord. Its understandable" Shalltear says, always terrified when she saw her lord angry._

Wiz: It was rumored that Akuma sacrificed his soul to a demon in exchange for the strength to defeat Gouken. But this has been declared non-canon.

 **Boomstick: Akuma's got one major problem, though. His stamina is absolutely pathetic. He can dish out the pain but he can't take it.**

Wiz: It's crucial for Akuma to have total control over the fight. He takes an extremely offensive approach. Always moving, always attacking.

" _There it is…" Cocytus says having his suspicions confirmed "A lot of his moves are very offensive, at least compared to other brawlers. And this explains it"_

" _of course Cocytus. Defense is just as good as offensive capabilities" Demiurge says with a smile._

"You are right a fighter must have his arsenal balanced for any combat" Set Ainz

 **Boomstick: Yeah, screw defense, give me more ways to hurt people!**

 _Akuma: I am Akuma, and I will teach you the meaning of Pain!_

 _Some of the guardians were mixed on this fighter. Some of the good and neutral aligned characters despised this character. Not only for killing his brother but as well because he used and gained his power selfishly. Serving no cause then to get stronger._

 _Demiurge and Albedo hummed, liking the character for nothing more then to learn from and further strengthen Nazarick._

 _Cocytus seemed to enjoy the warrior spirit he held. Aura really was indifferent and of course Mare was terrified of him. Shalltear, like before saw him nothing more as an insect that deserved the respect as such._

They decided to move on to see the next fighter.

The next contestant is some kind of old martial arts master wearing a purple, eastern robe. He looks extremely wrinkly with long, ghostly white hair as well as his mustache and beard which are long and thin as well. What's weird is some scenes now and then show him young. Did something happen that made him age fast or something? He looks hideous which makes a certain oil merchant look more handsome, but his younger self looks handsome in his own right.

" _He reeks of snake…and traitor" CZ says in her usual monotone voice._

" _Didn't you say you knew him Lord Ainz?" Demiurge asks as he pushes up his glasses, looking over the figure trying to learn what he can for now._

" _I knew of him. It was a long time ago, they'll explain who he is, but I never got the chance to meet him. Though I'm grateful for that with the stories ive heard" He explains, secretly getting excited. He enjoyed the legendary MK series_

"He is a powerful, deadly sorcerer but also a cheater"

This surprised the listeners but it bothers them to know that shan was a cheater

 **Shang Tsung**

(Cue The Soul Chamber *Classic* from Mortal Kombat Trilogy)

Wiz: Shang Tsung is the cunning sorcerer from Outworld and scheming pawn of Shao Kahn. He's extremely adept in magic and a well-rounded fighter.

 _Everyone looks at Naberal who raised an eyebrow at why everyone took a sudden interest. "What…?"_

" _Well, sounds like you, since you've been traveling with Lord Ainz, you've become well rounded. Weilding swords and magic" Demiurge explains, getting some nods before they turned back to the show._

* * *

 **FLAMING SKULLS**

 **Can Attack in Rounds of One, Two, or Three**

 **Fire Damage**

 **Swift and Deadly**

 **Unlimited Supply of Human Scalps**

* * *

 **Boomstick: This guy can shoot flaming skulls, which is totally awesome, but, where the heck does he keep them? I mean seriously, how many skulls can a person carry around them?**

" _So trivial for a magic caster… though it would be interesting to see how he acquired said skulls" Albedo says with a hum._

* * *

 **HOT ESCAPE**

 **Teleport Ability**

 **Extremely Fast**

 **Wide Range**

 **Burns Victims when Appearing Close Enough**

 **Sucker Punch!**

* * *

Wiz: Tsung can teleport around the battlefield with the special move called "Hot Escape".

 **Boomstick: Wah! Sucker punch, bitch!**

 _This got some laughs from Aura and a small chuckle from Mare._

* * *

 **MORPHING**

 **Can Change into Anyone he Knows**

 **Copies Abilities and Stats of Subject**

 **Enables Hundreds of New Strategies**

* * *

Wiz: He can morph into whomever he wants. giving him tons of different skill sets, its like fighting a hundred different foes combined into one.

 **Boomstick: Man, I wish I could morph into anybody I wanted. I can have some fun with that!**

" _Ah a shape shifter then interesting" Demiurge says._

* * *

 **STRAIGHT SWORD**

 **About Three Feet Long**

 **Secretly Hidden**

 **Of Unknown Make**

 **Prefers Fists and Magic Over Swordplay**

* * *

 **Boomstick: He also has a razor sharp Straight Sword, though he usually keeps it hidden for a surprise attack.**

Wiz: Shang Tsung possesses one other strange, but useful ability. Long ago, when he was caught cheating in the Mortal Kombat Tournament, he was cursed, by the elder gods, to rapidly age until an untimely death.

" _He wasn't even a good fighter or a good cheater." Cocytus says further solidifying his decision to back Akuma this round._

Wiz: The only way to prevent this fate is to absorb the souls of his victims.

" _So his punishment became his curse." Aura says simply._

"It seems so" Mare says

* * *

 **SOUL STEAL**

 **Sustains Youth**

 **Restores Energy and Health**

 **Gains Opponent's Memories and Skills**

 **Uses Skills for Morph**

* * *

 **Boomstick: He can literally eat your soul. Your soul! Not only can this heal him, but he gets the memories of the souls he devoured.**

Wiz: This helps him copy the move sets of the other fighters when he morphs.

" _Lord with your permission. I would like to attempt this magic" Naberal says as she hums._

"Just be careful _" Ainz says getting a nod._

" _I will be careful my lord" says nabe_

 **Boomstick: So really his curse became his deadliest weapon. Good punishment there, gods.**

" _The supreme ones would not make such a careless mistake" Demiurge says getting some nods from the other guardians._

" _Only fools would call themselves gods. The only true God is Lord Ainz, the keeper of my heart" Albedo says as she continues to fawn over her beloved._

"Way did I had to change her programming" thought Ainz

Wiz: Shang Tsung has lived and fought for over a thousand years. His sorcery, powers, and brutal Fatalities are rivaled by few, and he's claimed the title of grand champion of Mortal Kombat several times, almost bringing about the winning streak necessary to allow Shao Khan to invade Earthrealm, key word being "almost".

 **Boomstick: Yeah, unfortunately for Shang Tsung, he pretty much sucks at actually accomplishing his goals. He's super powerful, but like most villains, he can never get around some goody-two-shoes getting in the way of global take-over.**

 _Shalltear snorts. "A snake being stopped by a lowly insect. If he cannot accomplish his goals because of poor planning then does he have any right to see them through?"_

" _I agree Lady Shalltear. Such poor planning skills. He is a cheater and poor fighter who cannot get around an obstacle" Sebas says watching with a hum._

Wiz: His only notable victories have included treachery and deceit. But, keep in mind, Tsung's not fighting any ordinary meat-heads. He's fighting demons, sorcerers, and gods, and even in defeat, he somehow keeps coming back more lethal than ever.

 _Shung Tsung: *Pointing his finger at his opponent* You... will... DIE!_

 _Much like before they were split about what they thought of him. One half believed he was a cheat and incompetent that is unable to do anything. While the other half believed that he was a good fighter or at the very least resourceful for standing up to demons and so called gods._

" _I believe Akuma will win this fight. His strength far out classes Tsungs by a wide margin" Demiurge says getting a nod from Cocytus as well._

" _I believe Tsung will win, Akumas pride could undo him" Albedo says as she got a nod from Shalltear and Mare, one of the few times that they agreed._

Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, but before we end this debate, I need more cash to buy more rats for genetic testing.

 **Boomstick and Nazarick: What?**

Wiz: From Gamefly.

 **Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle!**

The group sees Akuma walking on the a high tower stage in the air. Once he reaches the center, Tsung appears in his "Hot Escape". Akuma jumps away from a distance and prepares his stance.

* * *

 **FIGHT!**

* * *

(Cues TGS '08 PV BGM - Street Fighter IV)

Tsung fires a Flaming Skull, which Akuma jumps over to dodge it. Akuma shoots two Hadoukens at Tsung which he blocks. Seeing this chance, Akuma knocks Tsung off balance and hits him with a Hurricane Kick followed by a Shoryuken, sending him into the air. Akuma proceeded to continue his combo before finishing it with a Shinku-Hadouken, knocking Tsung back down to the ground.

" _Keeping up the pressure is a good way to keep the opponent off balance and on the backfoot" Yuri says as she watches with interest at how fast the fight was compared to the last._

Akuma was about to grab Tsung but he morphed into a black and yellow ninja with a mask covering his face. Akuma stops and stares at his new opponent, giving the sorcerer some time to recover and attack.

" _What are you doing! Finish him!" Lupus says with a huff, knowing the fight could have ended right there but as they had just said, Akumas pride could be his undoing._

 _Shang Tsung (As Scorpion): COME HERE!_

Shang throws a rope dart at Akuma, which blood is drawn, and pulls Akuma towards him. Now Shang takes his turn and uppercutted the Master of the Fists into the air. Once he did, a man in a purple shirt appears just briefly from the left corner of the screen with a funny expression on his face.

 _Man (Dan Forden): TOASTY!_

 _This got a few blinks from some of the guardians and maids. It was so random and out of nowhere. However they quickly put it to the back of their mind as they continued to watch the fight._

Shang morphs back to his normal self and juggles Akuma with flaming skulls that burst from the ground, odd, since it was never mention before. Akuma gets behind Shang and throws him across the arena. He uses his teleport to get behind Tsung and kicks him, which Shang blocks. Akuma tries to hit him with a Hadouken, but Shang uses Hot Escape to get behind him and slashed him with his Straight Sword. With Akuma stunned, Shang grabs him by the neck and begins draining his souls which also regaining his health. Before the sorcerer of Outworld could even drain all of him, Akuma breaks free of the grip with a Hurricane Kick and then uses the Kngo Kokuretsu Zan and Shang was sent back hard by the shockwave. Akuma teleports towards Shang, and unleashed a flurry of punches and throws him across the stage. Shang regains balanced and lands on his feet. Shang morphs into Akuma, indicating he absorbed enough of Akuma's soul to gain his skills.

" _Well see if Tsung is able to use Akumas abilities to their fullest potential" Albedo says with a hum._

(Cues Theme of Gouken vs Ryu - Street Fighter IV)

 _The music changing causes the group to tense up with a bit of excitement on who is gonna win. Akuma or Shang Tsung? Only one will survive._

The two Akumas clashed with one another and started punching and kicking at lightning speed, neither falter as they try and overpower the other. The fake one overpowers the real one and knocks him to the ground and prepares to use his Kongo Kokuretsu Zan. Just as all hope is lost, suddenly the real Akuma leaps back up and unleashes the Raging Demon on Shang who didn't have enough time to use his attack. After the move ended, Akuma has his back turned again with his familiar symbol glowing on his back while the fake Akuma, wh's laying on the ground, dead, morphs back into Shang Tsung while all the souls escaped his body and floated to who knows where.

" _Game set match" Shalltear says with a satisfied hum. Sure the one she was rooting for didn't win, but it was an interesting match none the less._

* * *

 **K.O.!**

* * *

(Cues Street Fighter IV - Volcanic Rim *Opening Version*)

 **Boomstick: Oh man, that was way too close!**

Wiz: No kidding, Boomstick! Akuma's raw power and speed pressed a distinct advantage early on. But Tsung's own cleverness and wide array of skills quickly even the odds.

" _As suspected then. The Coward was able to bide his time with his tricks" Cocytus says getting a nod from Sebas._

" _Didn't matter in the end though" Nabe says._

 **Boomstick: It looked like Akuma had the whole thing wrapped up, but Tsung's morphing trick saved his ass.**

Wiz: Akuma's pride for battle almost cost his life, as he stopped to see if his new face was worth a challenge.

" _good calling it Albedo, shows that you and Demiurge are still the smartest among us" Aura says with a grin._

 **Boomstick: After switching up strategies, Tsung manage to steal enough of Akuma's soul for some extra health and new abilities.**

Wiz: But it wasn't enough. In the end Akuma's skills as a fighter proved unmatched.

 **Boomstick: I mean, Tsung loses to Liu Kang all the time, and compared to Akuma, Liu Kang's the nicest guy in the world. There was no way he could take Akuma's constant punishment.**

Wiz: As Tsung isn't used to winning anything on his own, he wasn't perfect on delivering the final blow.

Wiz: Leaving him wide open for the experienced Akuma to unleash his greatest weapon.

 **Boomstick: The Raging Demon of Instant-Hell-Murder-Awesomeness!**

" _If he were still alive I'd suggest perfecting that. But, as they say, on the battlefield, there is never a thing as a second chance" Ainz says._

" _Brilliant wisdom my lord!" Demiurge says_

" _Agreed. To learn from a supreme being is so humbling!" spoke Cocytus_

" _I feel privileged" Ainz, once more, just mentally sighs, a smile though internally. It was nice being with those he considered family._

Wiz: And so Shang Tsung fell once again releasing his devoured souls, again.

 **Boomstick: Looks like Tsung's all** **souled** **out! Ha ha get it, Wiz?**

" _Such a fitting pun" Yuri says with an amused smirk but some of the others were groaning at the horrible pun._

Wiz: The winner is Akuma.

 **Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle.**

It was another female combatant wearing a skin tight suit with red and blue with stars on it, metal bracers and a gold tiara. Her beautiful long black hair and stern face was truly stunning with those soul piercing blue eyes. Then an unknown feminine voice was heard shortly after.

 _Unkown: Goodnight Sugar._

" _So… two women will fight this time. It will be interesting to see what abilities they have" Albedo says only going off their appearances for the moment._

* * *

there's another chapter I hope you liked it


End file.
